Conventional apparatus and systems for mounting optical components (e.g., optical crystals) are generally configured so as to rigidly and precisely mount the optical component within the mounting apparatus or system. Alignment of the optical components is especially critical when the specific application of the mounted optical component (e.g., the crystal) is for use in a laser cavity/assembly where any misalignment can cause the laser light polarization or index of refraction to be improperly altered.
In order to prevent or minimize misalignment of the optical component with the laser light oriented to pass through the optical component, various specialized optical mounts have been proposed to secure the optical component in a desired orientation with respect to the laser beam. For example, in a conventional wavelength-converted laser system, the laser beam undergoes a transformation (e.g. of wavelength) in the optical component, e.g., the optical crystal. In the aforementioned transformation, a portion of the laser beam is converted to a different wavelength.
In conventional crystal mounting apparatus, EO crystals are generally mounted with bonded wires to plated faces of the crystal in order for an electrical voltage to be applied. Position of the EO crystal within the conventional mounting apparatus has been addressed by using commercial off-the-shelf mounts intended for general and generic applications that address one degree of freedom at a time. In these instances, multiple off-the-shelf mounts would need to be combined in order to address the aforementioned parameters affecting performance of the EO crystal. In the conventional mounting apparatus, thermal stability of the crystal has either not been directly addressed, or if addressed, it has been addressed passively using room temperature control and external boxes to prevent ambient air flow.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.